The present invention relate to a high-hat cymbal locking device. In recent years, drummers have assembled drum sets including either two bass drums or a double bass pedal for a single drum. Such an association of drums may cause the drummer problems because with the drummer having one foot on each of two bass drum pedals, he or she cannot keep the high-hat cymbals closed because both feet are occupied. Thus, a need has developed for a new piece of percussion hardware which may be attached to an existing high-hat cymbal which enables the high-hat cymbals to be held in a locked position together while the drummer's feet are occupied on the two bass drum pedals. Thus, in this light, the present invention was developed.
Applicant is aware of the following prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,596,495 to La Londe discloses a cymbal holding device wherein the cymbal and its muting device are mounted on arms which may be selectively reciprocated on a vertical rod so as to adjust their relative position with respect to one another. The invention disclosed by La Londe is believed to be materially different from the teachings of the present invention since there is no means to selectively actuate the elements by a foot pedal and loosening and tightening of wing nuts is an extremely cumbersome procedure especially in the middle of the playing of a music selection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,888 to Hoshino discloses a high hat cymbal system including actuating means to selectively move the cymbals together or apart and an adjusting means to adjust the relative position of the cymbals with respect to one another. The present invention is believed to be distinctly different from the teachings of this patent since the patent fails to disclose any means to selectively lock the cymbals together through the use of a pedal actuator.